Safe and Sound
by NIghtRunner144
Summary: This is where thranduil and his four kids are ambushed while out for a days riding. They manage to escape to Imladris where Elrond summons the council to talk about pressing matters and rumours on the wind. post FOTR. if you don't like it, don't read but don't write any nasty comment. All critisism taken. please R&R. Enjoy (Hopefully.)


Thranduil of Mirkwood watched as his sons and daughters raced off through the trees on their horses, their merry laughter echoing in the air behind them. They really were a blessing to him and his realm, for none could ask for a more loyal group of royals. Thranduil eldest son- Legolas, the crown prince of Mirkwood- would always ride out to meet any orcs that plagued the land, and often, put his own life on the line to save his people.

His younger sister-Falathiel (huntress) - often rode out with him and would tend to the wounded villagers and soldiers. The two of them were very close and were more like friends than siblings. They also shared the same features: pale skin that seemed to glow; long, lustrous flowing mane of white/gold hair; tall, lean and muscular, though Falathiel had green eyes while Legolas had blue.

Thranduil's second son was very much a smaller version of Legolas. Meldarion (beloved) was neither as tall nor muscular as his older brother but spent more of his time practicing his archery and sword skills with Legolas. He was also very diplomatic and would help Thranduil with running the realm. He could also, much to his father's delight, argue against his other advisors and provide better alternatives to problems.

Estelwen (hope), his youngest child, his last daughter, was nothing like her siblings in appearance. She was small and thin, yet was lithe, light on her feet and surprisingly muscular. She had long, mahogany-colored princess curls that cascaded down her back in a waterfall and fluttered in the slightest breeze. Her eyes were of the same color, so dark it was almost black. Her skin had a light brown tint that turned a golden color in direct sunlight. She too was a warrior though she had never seen a proper battle. She had been in the odd skirmish, but other than that, he was still innocent to the horrors of a battlefield. She also was extremely attuned to the plants and surroundings around her. Because of that, she was able to climb a tree much quicker, gracefully and higher than any other elf Thranduil knew.

The four siblings rode ahead of the small company of elven warriors behind them, savoring the golden sunlight and cool breeze. They laughed merrily and rode with each other, telling jokes and playing pranks. Suddenly, Estelwen slowed her pony's pace, looking left and right as a whisper of a dark presence reached her highly tuned ears. Legolas slowed down when he realized his youngest sister had stopped, her hand creeping to her bow. Just then, a black arrow came whizzing from the trees and embedded itself at the ground in front of Legolas' horse. The startled mares reared up, almost throwing her rider, causing Estelwen's horse to rear up and bolt. Estelwen, caught unawares, was thrown off and landed hard on the ground. Legolas grabbed at the horse's neck to steady him and whistled loudly for help. Falathiel and Meldarion came running back on foot when they heard the whistle and calmed Legolas' horse down. When she was calm enough, Legolas dismounted and drew his bow, moving towards his little sister. Falathiel and Meldarion drew their swords. Legolas dropped his bow and scooped up his little sister- who was no more than 6 in human years- just as Thranduil and the warriors rode into the glade. Thranduil jumped off his horse and took Estelwen from Legolas, who went to retrieve his bow. Just then, a horde of Orcs ran into the glade, their weapons raised and ready for battle. The elves immediately formed a barrier in front of the royal family and drew their weapons, waiting for the orcs. Legolas, Falathiel and Meldarion stood in front of their father and younger sister, ready to fight for their safety. Thranduil backed away from the incoming tide of death, holding the tiny elfling close and whispered comforting things softly in her ears to calm her as she buried her head into the nape of his neck.

Thx for reading. The chapters get longer nd are much more entertaining. just introducing you to the characters. Please drop a review or PM me.


End file.
